greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flight
Flight is the season eight finale and the 172nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Faced with a life threatening situation, the doctors must fight to stay alive while trying to save the lives of their peers. Bailey and Ben make a decision regarding their relationship, and Teddy is presented with a tempting offer. Meanwhile, Richard plans a special dinner for the residents. Full Summary The speech of Richard Webber to the new class of interns from the very first episode is repeated, but this time it's interrupted by views of the woods, the crashed plane and the surgeons who were on the plane. Meredith is lying on the ground in the woods, looking at the trees and the sky. Suddenly, Cristina appears in her sight, urging her to get up. Cristina grabs her arm and pulls her back up, while clearly being in pain. In the background, Arizona keeps on screaming. Meredith sees their pilot Jerry sitting on his seat in the plane, Mark trying to get up and Arizona lying on the ground next to the plane. She suddenly notices there's a sharp piece of metal sticking in her leg. While she pulls it out, she asks how long she's been out. Cristina says she doesn't know, mumbling that she lost her shoe. Meredith ties a piece of clothing around her leg while looking around, which is what Cristina is doing as well. Meredith gets up, asking where Derek and Lexie are, but Cristina is too busy with her lost shoe to answer. Meredith asks what happened. "The plane crashed! That's what happened, we were in a plane, and it crashed, plane crash," Cristina says. Meredith once again asks where Derek is. Cristina now answers, saying he was sucked out of the side when they hit the trees and that the back of the plane came off. "Lexie was in the back of the plane," Meredith remembers. Meredith touches her head and notices she's bleeding. Cristina is looking for her shoe, while Arizona still keeps on screaming. Cristina suddenly screams at her to shut up, which she does. They suddenly hear a banging sound. Meredith asks where it's coming from; Arizona points them in the right direction. Meredith, Cristina and Mark leave the front part of the plane to go look who's making the sound. While walking in the forrest, Meredith keeps on screaming Lexie's and Derek's names. They suddenly arrive at the back part of the plane, which broke up. They see an arm knocking a belt against the metal. Mark recognizes the arm as being Lexie's. Back at the front part of the plane, Arizona manages to sit up. She uses her hands to move her leg and tears open her pants, revealing that her femur is sticking out. She starts panicking, when suddenly Jerry asks if someone's there. He says he can't move and tries to get out of his seat. Arizona tells him to stop moving, as he could injure himself more. Jerry says he thinks one of the engines quit, and asks if anyone else is alive. Arizona says she thinks they're all alive. Arizona starts laughing because she's in shock. When Jerry says he can't feel his legs, she suddenly stops laughing. "Yeah, I knew that was bad," he says. At the back part of the plane, Mark is checking Lexie's heart beat. Lexie is crushed under the part of the plane. Mark tells Meredith and Cristina she's awake and responsive. Mark says they're gonna get her out of there. Cristina tells Meredith to go find Derek; she and Mark will stay with Lexie. Mark pops Cristina's shoulder back in. Meredith is wandering around in the woods, screaming Derek's name. In a different part of the woods, Derek wakes up. He hears Meredith's screams, but his voice is too weak to scream back. His hand is stuck in a large piece of metal from the plane. He tries to get up, but can't as he can't free his hand. He then notices a stone, picks it up with his free hand and uses it to smash his stuck hand. At the hospital in Seattle, an administrative assistant informs Owen he has a few messages, but Owen says to send them to voicemail as there are multiple traumas coming. He then sends her to find Dr. Altman. Owen then tells Richard about the incoming trauma: a building collapsed on a group of firefighter recruits on the last day of their training. Richard tells him he's having dinner with the 5th year residents, which has become a tradition. He says the residents love it. In the resident dressing room, April asks someone to mercy kill her so she doesn't have to go to the dinner. Alex and Jackson don't want to go either. April picked up Meredith and Cristina's dry cleaning. Alex asks Jackson about Tulane; Jackson replies he's still weighing his options. April says he at least has options. Jackson tries to appease her. "Just go to Tulane already," April says. Bailey is going outside the ER to wait for her patient to arrive. Ben is talking to her about LAT. Bailey says to Callie, who's waiting on the patient too, that Ben got a surgical internship in Los Angeles. Callie congratulates him, but Bailey gives her a look. When Ben says they wouldn't be the first marriage to do LAT, Callie starts cheering over the fact that they're getting married, but she shuts up as soon as Bailey gives her another look. When Ben leaves, he says "his love is strong enough to handle the space". The ambulance arrive, and they walk to its doors. When they open them, Callie says: "Ready on my count. 1, 2...". "3," Mark says in the woods. He and Cristina, whose arm is now in a sling, then try to lift up the piece of the plane that's lying on top of Lexie, but they don't succeed in doing so. Cristina asks Lexie to tell her about her condition, which Lexie does. Mark urges Cristina to get fluids and oxygen tanks from the plane. She hesitates, as both she and Lexie realize it won't help. With tears in her eyes, Cristina says to Lexie she'll be right back and leaves. Bailey and Callie are treating their patient, helped by Teddy. Owen comes in, asking Teddy about the chief job MEDCOM offered her. Teddy says she won't take the job, which surprises Owen. Cristina is getting ready to splint Arizona's leg, but she says she'll do it herself. Arizona tells her that Jerry needs a C-spine stabilization. While Cristina is looking for supplies to do the stabilization, Jerry says it'll take the rescue team 4 hours tops to find them thanks to a transmitter. Cristina tells Arizona they still haven't found Derek. While Cristina is taking care of Jerry's C-spin stabilization, she also finds a flare gun. Before Cristina leaves with bottles of water, Jerry asks her about his paralyzed legs. She grabs a pen, sticks it in his leg and apologizes when he doesn't feel a thing. Outside the plane, Arizona is screaming in pain as she splints her leg. Meredith comes over, saying she has to continue looking for Derek, but Cristina tells her to come with her to Lexie first. While Mark's lying next to Lexie and saying Cristina will be back soon, she realizes she's dying and tells him things to say to her loved ones. When she asks him to hold her hand, he refuses, saying she won't die. Mark gets up, and once again tries to lift the piece of the plane that's crushing her, without success. He then lies down again and takes her hand. Mark tells her he loves her and that she needs to stay alive to get married, to become a great surgeon and to have kids together. "Meant to be," she repeats after him, after which she passes away. Only seconds later, Meredith and Cristina arrive. Moments later, after learning Lexie died, Meredith is crying hysterically, Mark is sitting up, still holding Lexie's hand, and Cristina is just staring in front of her. In Seattle, Callie is in a supply closet, looking for supplies to treat her patient. Alex comes in, saying Arizona pulled him off every single peds case before she left, punishing him for choosing Hopkins. He calls her, but Callie tells him to put the phone away. Callie advises him to talk to her tomorrow, when they've both calmed down. He asks why he can't talk to Arizona tonight. "Tonight I've got things planned that don't include her screaming your name," she says when she leaves. In surgery, Owen asks Teddy why she won't take MEDCOM's offer. Owen tells Bailey about MEDCOM and their offer, and she agrees it's a good offer. Whe he asks her about her loyalty to her country, Teddy admits she'd love to leave the hospital that's filled with memories of her deceased husband. "But you are as beaten and broken as I have ever seen you and after everything I've put you through, the tolerance and the kindness and friendship that you have shown me, I am not going to leave you because of my loyalty. I am not going to leave here for MEDCOM or anywhere else," she says. She then continues operating. In the woods, Meredith and Cristina are looking for Derek together. Cristina is questioning how bad things can keep happening to them, saying she'll leave Seattle Grace Mercy Death as soon as she gets home. Meredith starts freaking out, saying both her sister and husband have died in the woods and that they'll die too. Cristina urges her to keep it together, saying she's trying to do the same. Meredith tells Cristina she's still her person. Suddenly, Derek comes hobbling towards them, holding his bleeding in hand with his other hand. After saying he heard her voice, he falls down. Cristina is looking through the stuff in the front part of the plane. "I found it!" she suddenly screams. Arizona thinks she found the first aid box, but Cristina replies she found her shoe. Arizona then notices there's blood on her hand, and then she coughs up blood again. At the back part of the plane, Meredith is pouring some kind of fluid onto Derek's hand. Cristina comes over with a suitcase, while Derek realizes Lexie is dead when he asks Meredith about her. In the suitcase, Cristina finds a safety pin. Meredith used a shirt and a stick to minimize the blood flow to his hand. Derek instructs Meredith to use the safety pin to close the wound, put a piece of clothing on top of it and tape it. He asks Cristina to put a T-shirt in his mouth to stop him from screaming. While closing the wound, Meredith begs him to pass out. In Seattle, Richard gets ready to leave the OR to preorder the duck for the resident dinner. Callie says she wants to come too, but Richard says she's had her turn. Alex, April and Jackson all act like they're "jazzed" about dinner. Callie gives them a look. In the CCU, Teddy is charting when Owen comes over. He says that he now knows why Teddy wanted to keep Cristina in Seattle. If Cristina stayed, Teddy would've taken the job. Owen says he'll be fine, but Teddy says he won't as he is losing the love of his life. Owen says he already misses her. "I wish I could tell you that that will go away, but it won't," Teddy says before walking away. Cristina finds matches to build a fire. Cristina yells at Mark, who's still just sitting there with his eyes closed, holding Lexie's hand, to help her build a fire. When he doesn't react, Cristina gets angry. Meredith and Derek try to get Cristina to leave Mark alone, but she doesn't listen. Cristina then yells that he needs to help as the sky is falling and that she is not interested in dying. She tries to pull Mark up, but notices he's really weak. She lies him on the ground and rips open his shirt, revealing there's something really wrong with his chest. In Seattle, Teddy and Owen enter a patient's room where the patient is having a cardiac tamponade. In the woods, Cristina listens to Mark's breathing, diagonising him with the same problem. She says she's only 70% sure, but that she'll need an ultrasound to be completely sure. Teddy asks Owen to hand her the ultrasound. Owen does so, saying the pericardium is about to burst. Cristina says Mark's heart will stop if they don't drain the pericardial sac to relieve the pressure. Derek says they'll need an 18 gauge spinal needle to do so, which is what Teddy asks for. Derek and Cristina find a tube in bottle from the suitcase. Meredith disinfects it with a spray. Meredith and Teddy simultaneously cut in their patients' chest and ask for the needle. Just like Cristina and Derek in the woods, Owen warns Teddy not to puncture the heart. Both Meredith and Teddy complete the procedure the right way. "Wanna go for lunch?" Teddy asks with a smile. In the hospital hallway, Jackson, April and Alex are eating candy from the vending machine. Callie sees them and asks them what they are doing. Jackson tells her no one really wants to go to the duck. Callie says that even if they're having a rough time, everything will get better and that they should celebrate that they've survived residency. Callie tells them that their moment to celebrate (the dinner) will only happens once and that the duck is really delicious. She then throws Alex's bag of potato chips on the ground and walks away. Cristina, Meredith, and Derek have dragged Mark's body to the front part of the plane, to Arizona. Meredith and Cristina tell her what happened, and she asks where Lexie is. "Lexie is dead," Mark utters. Meredith then suggests to start a fire. Cristina gives the matches, of which there are 5 left, to Derek. Meredith tells him to make the fire big. Jerry suddenly hears something. Meredith and Arizona make comments about the 4 hours he told them it'd take the rescue team to find them, when he tells them to listen. "Chopper!" Jerry screams. They all look up and start screaming. Meredith tries to fire the flare gun, but nothing happens. Derek tries too, unsuccessfully. They hear the helicopter sound fading. In the resident dressing room, Jackson and April are getting ready for the dinner. Jackson tells her he choose Tulane. "That's good for you," she says. He says he feels sick leaving Seattle and her, but that he's glad she's so happy about it. April says not happy at all, especially because she's not a virgin anymore for the man she's gonna marry. She says she'll forget about her problems, which include she may never see her best friend again, who will be living in Tulane, for the night. They then compliment each other's outfits and leave for the dinner together. Outside the hospital, Alex leaves a message on Arizona's voicemail. He tells her he needs to go to Hopkins to see if he's something when she's not around and thanks her for making him something. In the woods, Jerry tells Derek the transmitter probably got damaged in the crash, so no one knows where they are. Derek realizes they could be out there for days. Meredith is thinking about Zola. Cristina assures her Owen will have found out that they're missing and that he must have sent out someone. Arizona says to Mark that Lexie knew that he loved her, but he says she didn't. Mark tells her Lexie is waiting for him and that he'll be okay when he dies, but Arizona says Sofia and Callie and she are waiting for him. She tells him they'll go home together. Teddy comes into a conference room where Owen is. He says they need to talk, but she says they don't. She says she's happy to stay and that it'll be fun, like old times back in Iraq. "You're fired," he says. She laughs. "Effective, immediately," he tells her. He apologizes formally, saying he knows she has other opportunities, reminding her to make phone calls for it. Teddy objects, saying he can't tell her when to go and when to stay. He formally lists the "mistakes" she's made over the past months, like being insubordinate to him. He once again repeats that she's fired and tells her to pack her stuff. She angrily leaves, and Owen sighs. Moments later, she comes back in, crying. They hug tightly. "You don't lose her, you fight, you will fight for her, do you hear me?" she says. Owen tells her to go and be great and kisses her on her cheek. In an OR, Ben is cleaning surgical instruments. Bailey comes in, telling him not to make decisions on his own anymore and to talk to her about it first. They kiss, but she makes sure he knows she's still angry at him. In the conference room after a long day of work, Owen is listening to the messages on his voicemail. The first message is from a doctor in Boise to check if the surgeons he sent were to arrive today. While the second message of the same doctor tells him there's still no word from his surgeons and that she'll check with the airport to see if the weather held them up, Callie is lying on her bed, dressed in sexy lingerie and waiting for Arizona to come home. At the dinner, Richard asks Alex if he heard anything from Cristina or Meredith, but the answer is negative. Richard takes his glass, ready to share a secret with April, Jackson and Alex that will help them to get through the challenges that lie ahead. When he sees the empty chairs, he decides to wait a little longer until Cristina and Meredith are with them. The third message says the doctors at Boise are starting to get a little concerned, and Owen too realizes something's wrong. Meredith, Cristina and Derek are sitting next to a small fire. Cristina keeps saying she's hungry. Meredith says she has a stick of gum, but Cristina says she wants food, not gum. Then the fires gets out. Cristina pokes in it to try to get it going again, but it doesn't help. Meredith falls asleep, while Cristina realizes there's only one match left. Cristina wakes her up again, and she also wakes up Derek, and yells she wants everyone conscious. She gives the match to Meredith, who lights it. The fire is immediately blown out by the wind. Meredith takes the gum and shares it with Cristina. They lean against each other and sigh. Cast 8x24MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 8x24CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 8x24AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 8x24MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 8x24RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 8x24CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 8x24MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 8x24LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 8x24OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 8x24ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 8x24TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 8x24AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 8x24JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 8x24DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 8x24Jerry.png|Jerry 8x24BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 8x24AdministrativeAssistant.png|Owen Hunt and Administrative Assistant Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *James LeGros as Jerry *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren Co-Starring *Brie Eley as Administrative Assistant *Kate Mines as Nurse (credit only) Medical Notes Arizona Robbins *'Diagnosis:' **Open femur fracture **Facial lacerations **Shock *'Doctors:' **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Splinting After the plane crashed, Arizona kept on screaming because she was in pain. When Meredith, Mark, and Cristina left to go look for Lexie and Derek, Arizona tore open her pants, revealing that her femur was sticking out. She began laughing while explaining her situation to Jerry and suspected she was in shock. Cristina came back to the plane to find supplies to help Lexie. She also picked up a belt and other things to splint Arizona's broken leg, but Arizona said she could do it herself. While doing so, she screamed. Later, Arizona also coughed up blood. Jerry *'Diagnosis:' **Paralysis *'Doctor:' **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **C-Spine Stabilization After the plane crash, Jerry got stuck in his seat. Arizona told him not to move, as he could injure himself more by doing so. When Cristina returned, Arizona sent her to stabilize Jerry's spine to prevent further injury. Cristina did so by putting a piece of wooden cabinet behind his back and taping his head to it. Cristina Yang *'Diagnosis:' **Dislocated shoulder *'Doctor:' **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Closed shoulder reduction Following the plane crash, Cristina's shoulder was dislocated. When she, Mark, and Meredith found Lexie crushed under the back of the plane, Mark told her they needed to get her out of there. Cristina then realized Mark needed to pop her shoulder back in, as this was the only way she'd be able to help him free Lexie. Mark then got ready to do it, but Cristina told him to wait for a couple of seconds so she could prepare herself for the pain. She then let him do it and screamed while she did. After it was popped back in, she made a sling for her arm. Meredith Grey *'Diagnosis: ' **Minor injuries **Scalp laceration **Leg wound *'Doctor:' **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Tourniquet Meredith only had minor injuries. There was a small, sharp piece of metal sticking in her leg, which she pulled out after tying fabric around her leg above the wound. Her head was bleeding, too, but the bleeding stopped and didn't cause any problems. Mark Sloan *'Diagnosis:' **Cardiac tamponade *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Perdicardiocentesis Cristina discovered there was something wrong with Mark when she tried to pull him up and he barely responded. She ripped open his shirt, revealing his chest to be completely red. She told Meredith she thought it was a cardiac tamponade and that his heart would stop if they didn't drain his pericardial sac to relieve the pressure. Meredith then made a small incision and inserted a small tube from a bottle. Derek and Cristina warned her not to puncture the heart, which she didn't. After she got the tube into the pericardial sac, the blood flowed out. Derek Shepherd *'Diagnosis:' **Broken hand bones **Laceration *'Doctor:' **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Closing the incision with a safety pin and bandage around his hand Derek woke up after the plane crash in a different part of the woods with his hand stuck in the metal of the side of the plane, unable to get it out. When he saw no other option, he picked up a rock with his other hand and smashed it onto his stuck hand to break the bones in it, so he'd be able to get it out. He managed to free himself and he heard Meredith again, who had been looking for him together with Cristina, and managed to find them. When he reached them, he collapsed. Meredith cleaned out his wound and used a safety pin to close it. Lexie Grey *'Diagnosis:' **Crushed legs **Crushed pelvis **Hemothorax **Tachycardia *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Lexie got crushed by the back of the plane, which broke off. Lexie told Mark and Cristina that her legs and pelvis were crushed and that she couldn't feel her left arm, doubting if it was even still there. She also said that she felt like her chest was going to explode, guessing it was a massive hemothorax. Mark then told Cristina to get the oxygen tanks from the plane and fluids, but she was reluctant to leave. When Mark asked her why she didn't move, Lexie said that Cristina knew it wouldn't help. Cristina did get them, but Lexie passed away seconds before Cristina and Meredith came back with the supplies. Firefighter *'Diagnosis:' **Free fluid **Muffled heart sounds **Jugular venous distension **Cardiac tamponade *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Pericardiocentesis A building collapsed on firefighters who were training. One of the firefighters was brought into the ER where he had free fluid in the upper right quadrant. He was sent to CT. Later, he presented with muffled heart sounds and JVD. An ultrasound confirmed cardiac tamponade. Teddy performed a pericardiocentesis to relieve the pressure. Ortho Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Open femur fracture *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **April Kepner (surgical resident) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' After Callie examined one of the firefighters, Owen came in and told her there was a patient with an open femur fracture in room two. She invited Alex to work on the case with her. He presumably had other injuries, because Richard Webber was also seen operating and he left the residents to close for him. Music "Featherstone" - The Paper Kites Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Flight, originally sung by Morgan Karr. *This episode scored 11.44 viewers, which makes it the first time since season three that a season finale scored more viewers than the premiere of that season. *The prep dates for this episode were from April 10, 2012 to April 18, 2012. *Filming for this episode was scheduled from April 19, 2012 to April 30, 2012. *This episode marks the final appearance of Chyler Leigh as Lexie Grey. It was also the last appearance of Kim Raver as Teddy Altman as part of the main cast, until she returned as a series regular for season fifteen following a recurring role on season fourteen. *This is the only season finale of the show in which a main character dies since George O'Malley wasn't officially pronounced dead until the season six premiere. *The scenes in the woods were filmed at the Big Bear Lake in California. *George O'Malley and Izzie Stevens appear in flashbacks from the first episode. They haven't been seen since Good Mourning and I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked, respectively. *Mark popping Cristina's shoulder back in is the last medical procedure he'd perform. *What happens medically in the woods to Arizona and Mark corresponds to what is happening medically in the hospital. Callie is treating a patient with an open femur fracture (like Arizona) and Teddy's patient has a cardiac tamponade (like Mark). *At the end of the episode at Dr. Webber's dinner for the residents, he prepared to give advice that would help them through the rest of their lives, but he paused for a moment and decided it would be better to wait for Cristina and Meredith. This advice has so far been left unsaid, which is perhaps symbolic for the situation: What advice can help you through an event where such major tragedy has struck? *This is the last episode that ABC has credited Shonda Rhimes as the writer until the Season 11 episode "How to Save a Life". *The survivors of the crash would be known as the Seattle Grace Five: Meredith, Cristina, Arizona, Derek, and Mark. Mark is considered part of the five since he made it out of the woods alive. *Since a lot of cast members' contracts were up at the end of this season and it remained to be seen who would be returning next season, the finale was written to give a lot of characters possibilities to leave: **The fifth year residents had job opportunities out of the city. **April and Teddy were fired. **Bailey could have followed Ben to Los Angeles since she's against long-distance. **Meredith, Cristina, Derek, Mark, and Arizona are left stranded in the woods. Gallery Episode Stills 8x24-1.jpg 8x24-2.jpg 8x24-3.jpg 8x24-4.jpg 8x24-5.jpg 8x24-6.jpg 8x24-7.jpg 8x24-8.jpg 8x24-9.jpg 8x24-10.jpg 8x24-11.jpg 8x24-12.jpg 8x24-13.jpg 8x24-14.jpg 8x24-15.jpg 8x24-16.jpg 8x24-17.jpg 8x24-18.jpg 8x24-19.jpg 8x24-20.jpg 8x24-21.jpg 8x24-22.jpg 8x24-23.jpg 8x24-24.jpg 8x24-25.jpg 8x24-26.jpg 8x24-27.jpg 8x24-28.jpg 8x24-29.jpg 8x24-30.jpg 8x24-31.jpg 8x24-32.jpg 8x24-33.jpg 8x24-36.jpg 8x24-37.jpg 8x24-38.jpg 8x24-39.jpg 8x24-40.jpg 8x24-41.jpg 8x24-42.jpg 8x24-43.jpg 8x24-44.jpg 8x24-45.jpg 8x24-46.jpg 8x24-47.jpg 8x24-48.jpg 8x24-49.jpg 8x24-50.jpg 8x24-51.jpg 8x24-52.jpg 8x24-53.jpg 8x24-54.jpg 8x24-55.jpg 8x24-56.jpg 8x24-57.jpg 8x24-58.jpg 8x24-59.jpg 8x24-60.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x24BTS1.jpg 8x24BTS2.jpg 8x24BTS3.jpg 8x24-34.jpg 8x24-35.jpg Quotes :Lexie: Mark, I'm dying. :Mark: What? No you're not. :Lexie: I am. Please tell Meredith that I love her and that she was a good sister. And please tell my dad - :Mark: You're not dying, you're going to be fine. :Lexie: Hold my hand. :Mark: I'm not holding your hand because you're not dying. :Lexie: Hold my hand. :Mark: No, you're not dying. Do you hear me? You don't die today. ---- :Richard: Call me Miles Davis, cause I'm jazzed! ---- :Mark: I love you. :Lexie: You don't have to say it just because I said it. :Mark: I do. I love you. I love you. I've always been in love with you, I will always be in love with you. :Lexie: Yeah? :Mark: Yeah, which is why you have to stay alive.We- we- we're going to get married and you're going to become an amazing surgeon and we're going to have two or three kids. :Lexie: Sofia can have siblings. :Mark: Yeah, a sister and two brothers. :Lexie: That's nice. :Mark: And we're going to be happy Lex, you and me. We're going to have the best life Lexie, you and me. We're going to be so happy. So you can't die ok? You can't die because we're supposed to end up together. We're meant to be. :Lexie: Meant to be. (Lexie dies) :Mark (Closes her eyes and cries):''' I love you, I love you, I love you... ---- :Meredith' ''(Screaming into the woods as she searches):''' Derek! Derek! :Cristina:' I don't understand how this keeps happening. :'Meredith:' Cristina we have to find him. :'Cristina:' I'm serious, i don't understand how this keeps happening. :'Meredith:' We have to find him because i don't think he went for help. :'Cristina:' We keep dying. We're in a plane crash Mer, like right now. :'Meredith:' If he went for help, if Derek had gone for help, he would have sent a message or something. I mean we have to find him, something is wrong. :'Cristina:' I'll tell you one thing. When we get out of here, i'm getting the hell away from Seattle Grace Mercy Death and I am never looking back. :'Meredith' ''(crying):''' Cristina, i think Derek is dead. He would have come for us by now, he definitely would have come for us by now, i think he's dead. And Lexie's dead. My husband and my sister are both dead and we are going to die out here too! We are going to die out here - :Cristina:' Keep it together, keep it together. :'Meredith:' No you keep it together! :'Cristina:' I'm trying! Keep it together anyway, keep it together anyway. :'Meredith:' My sister is dead. :'Cristina:' Keep it together anyway. :'Meredith:' Do you think Derek is dead? :'Cristina:' I don't know, maybe but I've got PTSD so you know I'm not reliable. :'Meredith:' Cristina, you are still my person, even if i'm not yours. :'Cristina:' Meredith, Meredith - :'Derek's voice:' Meredith! ''(Meredith and Cristina look to see Derek stumbling over a hill, wounded) :Derek (smiling):' I heard your voice, I thought I was dreaming. ''(collapses unconcious) :Cristina:' Oh my god! ---- :'Cristina:' Matches! Yes, god finally. Fire, we can build a fire. :'Meredith:' We should, they'll see a fire. Lets get a fire started. :'Cristina' ''(to Mark who is still sitting, holding Lexie's hand):''' Mark! We need to start a fire. Mark, Mark! You have to help! :Meredith:' Uh, I'll figure out how to get it started. :'Cristina:' No, no. You know what he doesn't get to do this. He doesn't get to stop helping. I'm sorry he lost Lexie but she was your sister and you're still helping. He has to help because the sky is falling, Mark! :'Derek:' Cristina - :'Cristina:' No, no, no! You know if there's one thing that i've learned with all the bombs and the guns to my head and the buses running down my friends is that I am not interested in dying! I want to get out of here and I want to go home! And everyone has to help! ---- :'Mark' ''(lying on Arizona's knees):''' I should have said it earlier. That I loved her, I should have said it earlier. :Arizona:' She knew. I think she knew. :'Mark:' She didn't know. She didn't know. ''(closes his eyes and looks visibly weaker) :Arizona: Mark! Mark, hold on. I need, I need you to hold on. :Mark: You'll be ok, you don't need me. You take care of our girls. :Arizona: No, shut up. Shut up, do you hear me? Shut up. :Mark: Lexie is waiting for me. I'll be ok. (closes eyes again) :Arizona: No, Mark Sloan, no! Ok, no. No, Sofia is waiting for you (opens eyes) ''and Callie is waiting for you and I am waiting for you. We're going to go home together, ok? :'Mark:' Ok. ---- :'Callie:' Hey! What the hell are you doing? :'Jackson:' Eating. :'Callie:' No! You have a dinner tonight. The biggest dinner of your lives. :'April :' Here's the thing... I can't eat duck. I had a duck, on the farm. It lived in the house - :'Callie:' So order the steak. :'April:' Here's the thing... I had a cow - :'Jackson:' Look, no one really wants to go tonight. :'Callie:' He's pre-ordering the duck. Come on, where's your sense of ocasion? :'Alex:' In Baltimore, at Hopkins. :'Jackson:' Webber and I have issues. Oh, he knows what he did. :'April:' I failed my boards! I have nothing to celebrate! :'Callie:' Aww, boo hoo, poor April didn't pass her test. Big whoop, okay? I go fired from chief resident, then I got fired from this hospital, oh, my husband cheated on me - :'April:' You were married? To a man? ''(Alex nods) :Callie: And then he died. (April looks shocked) ---- :(Cristina is looking for the first-aid kit in the plane) :Cristina: Oh I found it! :Arizona: The first-aid box? :Cristina: My shoe! :(Arizona rolls her eyes) :Jerry: Is she gonna be okay? :Arizona: She's not barefoot anymore. :Jerry: Well I guess that's something. ---- :Teddy: Hey, you were looking for me? :Owen: We need to talk. :Teddy: No, we don't. I am happy to stay. It'll be fun! It'll be like old times, like you and me back in Iraq. :Owen: You're fired. :Teddy: That's good. :Owen: Effective, immediately. :Teddy: Hunt... :Owen: I wish it were different, this is just the way things are shaking out. Now I know you have other opportunities, so if you need to make these phone calls... :Teddy: Owen, stop it, stop it. You can't just do this. You can't, you can't just... :Owen: I can and I did. I already emailed the board. :Teddy: You can't tell me when to go and when to stay! :Owen: I don't want you here anymore! You should've seen this coming. For months, for months you have been disruptive in the OR, you have been hostile and insubordinate to me in front of staff and in front of students. I can't have that, I'm the Chief of Surgery. :Teddy: Owen, I was... I was... We're past all of that. :Owen: We are, because you're fired. It's a done deal, pack your stuff. :Teddy: You son of a bitch. You son of a bitch! Dammit! :(Teddy leaves angrily and Owen sighs. Suddenly, Teddy comes back in and they hug.) :Teddy: You don't lose her. You fight, you will fight for her, do you hear me? :Owen: You go, and you be great. See Also de:Der Flug fr:Le vent tourne Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes